Zero
by K.R.Lewis
Summary: Zero Carver is Addison's younger sister. Zero isn't like Addy. Zero is very quiet, keeps to herself, and can be very very violent. Zero has a short temper and isn't one you should mess with. Zero is a survivor it's really the only way you can describe her. When she meets 10k she isn't sure what to think. Follow Zero as she battles both Zs and her feelings for a certain sniper.
1. Zero Carver

Name: Zero Lillianne Carver. It's her real name. She was named after one of the main characters in holes, her mother's favorite movies.

Age: 16

Appareance: Raven curly black hair that falls to her mid back, deep baby blue eyes, pale porcelain skin that usually looks an ashy white from all the dirt and blood on her. She is medium height, 5'5", and has a slender frame. Skinny, lean, and curvy is what her frame is.

Clothing: She wears a blood and dirt covered white tank top, a pair of cut off blue short shorts, black combat boots with three thick buckles going across them, and a pair of dark murky green gloves. She also wears a brown belt that has two army green pouches laying off it, one on each side, one holding bullets the other holding knives and throwing stars. She also wears black knee pads.

Weapons: A black AR 15 sniper rifle, throwing knives, daggers, a pocket knife, and throwing stars.

Past: She lived with her younger brother, mother, and older sister. Her sister had to kill their mother when she turned. Zero had to kill their brother. Their father left them at a young age, but their mother raised them as good as any other two parent families. When Zero was born she was supposed to be a twin, but her twin brother died during child birth. Zero heard about her twin brother and wishes she could have gotten to know him. Zero's mother later had their brother Liem five years later. Zero have gotten over the lost of her brother and mother. Zero was sexually abused by her alcoholic father at the age of 3 up until the time he left, which was when she was 7. It made her a more insecure person believing she isn't good enough to be loved by anyone.

Favorites: She loves the color black, the number 13, the animal would be Pandas, she loves guns and knives, and her favorite to do is kill Zs.

Things she doesn't like: She doesn't like being bossed around, constricted, controlled, too nice people who fake being nice, and cannibals.

Biggest fears: Cannibalism, the dark, thunder storms, closed spaces, and drunk people.


	2. Chapter 1: Puppies and Kittens

Chapter 1: Puppies and Kittens

"If availability of ammo is all that matters than the 22 is the way to go. But if you really want to make an expression then check out this smoak wagon." Addy had convinced me to come with her, Mack, and Doc shopping today. This meant I had to wash up, and change into clean clothes. I had a clean white tank top on, a pair of clean cut off jean short shorts, my boots, by belt, and my gloves.

I watched as the man went on about weapons. I kept to finding bullets while they talked. I saw him take out a bat with spikes. I watched as she swung it by her side slightly. "Wow. It's light."

"Ya the spikes are made from beer cans. It's made to stab the Z and get it out easily. Nothing is worst than piking a Z and not able to get the blade out. Cause you have to drag it down, put your foot on it's chest, and yank it out and by that point you're dead." He does have a point. I thought as I watched her nod.

"Sure do hate that." I nod and held out some meds for my bullets. The man nod before going back to arguing with Doc. I put the bullets in my left pouch.

"Watch out." I turned and saw a Z run out. Addy turned and swung her bat. The Z feel quickly and the bat didn't even stick. That defiantly is a good thing.

"Nice, you alright?" Mack asked.

"Yaya. That was a fast one." She said before turning to the curly haired man. "Brutal." I nod and went over beside him.

"Ya great job sis." She smiled and hugged me sideways and kissed my temple.

"Thanks Z." I nod. I hated being called Z now. My name is Zero so it's really the only nickname for me other than Ro or Ze, but Ze is the same as Z.

"Told ya. Isn't that Red Hanson?" The man questioned and the other looked shocked.

"Zeees got Red? He was our best customer. Tough as bullets. I wonder if his brothers know?"

"Ya they do here they come now?" I turned and shot my rifle hitting it and knocking it down. Mack hit the next one with his gun. One came running out and I shot that one too.

"Closing time!" The man called before packing up everything and heading out.

"The way that big one move he couldn't have been turned for more than a few hours." I nod in agreement. Addy did her little video before Mack told us that we had to get going. We started back to camp with our bags. I didn't really have any bags other than my pouches. I kept my gun on my back. It's the only thing I really carry.

I don't say much, but when I do Addy says she loves it because it sounds like music. I just don't like talking much. I'm more quiet. I don't thinking speaking when you have nothing to say is all that important. I also am not a really people person. I prefer to keep more to myself.

Camp Blue sky came into view and I looked at it shock. It was burning up. Doc quickly radio in on getting a hold of Garnet. "Let's go." When the radio became bad. We walked hurrying down the road before taking off running. I was actually wishing to have my raven black hair up at this point.

We stopped as we saw the bus driving by. "Look their's the escape bus... and they got the kids out." Addy said, but I covered my mouth in shock when I saw a Z sticking it's head out.

"No." I whispered as the others saw it.

We ran trying to catch up to the bus and save the kids before they got bit. The bus started swerving and soon it crashed into a tree. We grew closer when the doors burst open and all the children ran out now Zs. "Run!" I yelled seeing a bunch. We turned and ran the other way. I felt tired from the running, but didn't stop. I looked over and saw them gaining. We ran up the hill and stop when we saw four waiting there for us. I was about to start shooting when Garnet rode up with the truck.

"Get in!"

"Go go!" Mack yelled hitting the truck and I sunk in the back taking deep breaths.

"God I hate this place." I mumbled before closing my eyes as we drove.

We drove awhile before we stopped. I sat up and saw a burned building with smoak radiating off it. We watched as the soldier got out. We waited. "Is it them? Hammond is it them!"

"Ya." He said before shooting.

"I gotta pee." The rather messy haired man said making me roll my eyes.

"Don't go far."

"Don't worry." I was about to get off the truck when he pulled his dick out right in front of me and peed where I was going to jump.

"Ew you pig." I said before jumping back. He just chuckled. I shot daggers at him before going to stand by my sister again.

"That's gross." Addy mumbled and I nod.

"My reinforcements are dead. We need to make a quick search. Look for survivors and any supplies we can find." Hammond, who I assume is Hammond, said and we all nod. "You zip it up! And stay close to me!"

"Where did all the Zs go?" Addy asked.

"All move on like Locus." Doc said to her.

"But they'll be back." Hammond said before looking back to Garnet and Warren. He said something to them before looking back at us. "You four search the vehicles." I rolled my eyes.

"Bossy bastard." My sister gave me a sympathetic smile before looking around. I jumped down and started my own looking. Mack shot a Z and I smiled softly. I love shooting Zs myself.

We saw a cage ahead with Zs trying to get something. It had to be a person in there for them to want to grab. We started killing them off one by one until it was all cleared. A girl was sitting in there with her knees to her chest and her head on his knees covering his face. Mack broke the lock and went inside.

"Careful Macky she could be bit."

"Ya careful she may be dead." Addy said as Mack knelt down. The girl put the knife to Mack shoulder after jumping up and slamming him to the cage's door. Addy tried to calm her down as Doc laughed.

"Well she ain't dead." I rolled my eyes.

"He has a knife to his throat bad timing Doc." I say before walking off. They could handle this. I saw a guy sitting on the roof. He seemed to be watching us. I frown. He isn't a problem so I'll just leave him alone.

The others went back to the others, while I stayed by the truck to make sure no one goes to take it. I saw the guy looking at me and frowned. I stared at him for a moment before looking ahead. I saw Zs coming. "Puppies and Kittens!" I heard Warner yell as I readied my gun. A few minutes after Doc, Addy, and Mack came running out.

"We have to get supplies in the truck." Mack said and I could see he was annoyed. I ignored it and started searching still keeping an eye on the guy.

I found a pack of cigarettes and put them secretly in my pouching knowing Addy would flip if she saw me with these. I saw Doc try to get a knife out a Z, but it jumped up and Doc fought with it. I tried shooting or knifing it, but couldn't. A gun shot went off and it blew the Z's brain right out. I looked up and saw the guy run off the roof. I went to follow, but Addy grabbed my arm.

"We don't have time for this Zero we need to get everything ready to go." I frown, but nod anyways. I looked up at the roof once more before continuing to get supplies that we may need. We saw Hammond walk over with Murphy and frown. We walked with them back to where we were. We saw Warren and Garnet by the door holding it.

"What's the hold up?" Hammond asked and I shot a glare at him.

"Where's the baby?" Addy asked and I looked around just now noticing him missing.

"Turned." Warren said.

"Surprise. Surprise." I glared at Murphy as Garnet pushed him into the doors.

"Let him go or I'll make you walk among the dead." Hammond said with a gun to Garnet's head. I really don't like him. Garnet let go and Murphy scrambled away. "Let's go, we're moving out."

"What about the baby-thing. We can't leave it like that."

"She's right even if it is turned." Mack said replying to what Warren just said. I nod.

"Ya it's not right for anyone especially a baby."

"It sounds so sad."

"It's not sad it's a zombie." Doc is also right.

"True." I mutter earning a look from Addy.

"Amen brother. Let's go."

"We can't leave it like that!" Warren yelled.

"I'll go." Garnet said and I frown at him.

"I'll do it. I need you to pull it together. 2 minutes. Be ready to go." Hammond said before going in. I walked back to the truck as they waited. I jumped into the back and sat down waiting for them. I was too tired and board to stand around all day.

I couldn't help, but think what the girl was wearing was kind of bad. Her shorts made mine look like jeans. Mine at least went to my mid thigh.

I saw the guys coming back and stood up. "Hammond got killed by the baby and another Z that we didn't see." Addy whispered to me and I looked down.

"None of this would have happened if you had left that damn baby."

"I didn't tell him to go get eaten by a baby." Garnet said to Murphy.

"That doesn't matter now. We need a plan." Warren said and I nod in agreement.

"My plan is taking this truck and I'm forgetting about vaccines and labs and all of you. I wanted off this train from day one." Murphy said making me glare at him.

"Wait wait. You can't just go. What about California? What about the vaccine?" Doc said and I frown agreeing.

"What if it's real? Addy said and I nod.

"You can't just leave." I spoke up.

"What if there's a chance and what if it's you?" Addy asked.

"Addy how do you know this isn't bullshit?" Mack asked.

"How do we know anything anymore." He said before the radio went off. I waited as the group followed. They came back to it saying Northern Light. They started to talking to the guy. I sat listening.

Garnet was talking to a guy about transporting Murphy. I could tell by their chat was meaning we were having to go to California. I sighed slightly.

"So?"

"So looks like we taking Mr. Congeniality to California."

"Says who?" Garnet slammed the radio down.

"Says me." I smirked and soon we all got into the truck and in another suv like car also an army big truck. Doc drove the truck and we pulled up to see a boy. He had raven curly hair and deep green eyes from what I could see. He also had pale skin, but I only saw a bit of him.

"Hey. hey there. You're that sharp shooter that saved my ass." I rolled my eyes knowing I did it too on more occasions. "Oh man I want to thank you." I looked over at the kid to see what he thought and would say. "Do you need a ride?" The kid didn't say anything, but shrug. He turned and got in the back of the truck. He hit the truck and we were off. I was in the passenger seat.


	3. Chapter 2: Fracking Zombies

Chapter 2: Fracking Zombies

We were driving down some road. The army truck was driving over a bridge and running over zombies. Warren and Garnet was in that truck, Doc and the girl was in the other truck, Addy and Mack were in the SUV, and I was in the back of the truck with the boy now. He was standing up keeping watch just as the army truck slowed down. We pulled off. I was sitting down just as Garnet walked down seeing everyone's condition. "Running on fumes." I heard my sister say.

"Looks like a flat." She said to us as Doc got out. I got off with the boy. I saw motorcycle guys coming as Doc got the things out for the tire. I couldn't help, but notice how the girl turned away so they wouldn't see her. "That's right keep rolling and you'll live to see another day." Warren said as they rode bye. "Okay let's do this." She said and they started to get the tire up. They pulled the tire off to see a zombie tucked in there.

"Well that explains the pull to the left." A giggle escaped my lips making Addy look at me.

"Oh did Zero Lillianne giggle?" I glared at her.

"Shut up."

"What are you waiting for? Kill it! Kill it!" Murphy said making me roll my eyes at him.

"Alright you. Time to go home." Warren said before piking it. She walked away and soon all of us were walking down the road. "Even after all this. This is still beautiful."

"Take a good look. We may night be back soon."

"Goodbye New York." Addy said taking a picture.

"See you in the next life." Murphy said before turning and walking away.

"Black Friday sale?" Warren and Garnet were on top of the army truck with Murphy below them.

"Fine any gas?" Garnet asked Mack as he walked by.

"No this area has been picked clean." I walked off and laughed as I heard Addy asked to kick Murphy in the nuts. I walked off with the kid and Doc. i notice the kid is actually really cut. His hair is cute and messy and his eyes are big and deep.

I shook my head clear as I bent down to get some gas. "So what's your name kid?" Doc asked and I looked over at the kid curious. He hasn't spoken yet and even for me that's long.

"10,000." The kid asked making Doc laughed, but I was too focused on his voice. It was deep and rich. Is this what Addy meant when she said my voice was musical?

"That is not a name. That's a number." Doc said and I spoke before thinking it through.

"I think it's cute." I said and Doc looked at me. I blushed slightly and I thought I saw a small smile on '10,000's face.

"It's my name. I made it up myself. He said later. I looked over at him curious.

"I supposed you'd have to. Well does it mean anything?" Doc asked and I nod.

"Ya it's a bit strange to name yourself."

"How many zombies I am going to kill."

"Well that's a whole lot of zombies." I nod.

"Already on 1,055." My jaw dropped.

"Wow that's incredible." I say and the boy smiled once more.

"Damn!" Doc yelled and I burst into laughter. "So what happens when you get to 10,000?"

"Change my name." He replied before standing up.

"To what 20,000." I shook my head standing up. I dusted off my shorts.

"No Jeff." He said and I smiled slightly. "I like the name Jeff." He said walking over to another car.

"What's you real name?" I asked, but got no response. I looked down. "You don't have to say. I'm Zero." I say looking at him. "Got named after a movie." I say rolling my eyes.

"Aw shut up." I frown and looked at him, but notice he was talking to the zombie as he piked it. "Nice name." He said this time to me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I say before holding a hand. "Zero Lillianne Carter." I say and he smiled shaking my hand. We walked in and saw guns raised at a guy. We raised ours behind him.

"I know where you can fill up." The stranger said.

"Now would be a good time to share that information." Garnet said looking at the man. He gives me the creeps. Without meaning to I moved closer to 10,000. He looked at me before looking back at the guy.

"A place called Jersey Devil Refinery. About 5 miles off. Just off the turn pike."

"How do you know there's gas there?" Warren asked and I could tell she didn't trust him either.

"Got over run day one. The tanks are all full just rusting away."

"Alright take us to this refinery. If there's gas there like you say there is then we will take you to next outpost."

"You won't be sorry."

"You got that right."

"Alright new guy will ride Warren and I. Everybody else load up in the truck. Murphy, the girl, Addy, Mack, and Doc was in the truck, while I was in the back with 10,000.

"You okay. That guy seemed to have freaked you out." He suddenly asked and I nod.

"Ya. That guy just gave me the creeps." I mumbled. He stared at me and nod.

10,000 was standing once more and I was beside him. We were getting closer I think. The place was just as creepy as the guy. We stopped and I looked over and saw a whole lot of Zs. I frown hearing a banging coming from far above. "Fracking Zombies." I laughed.

"Ya not all that good." I say and he smiled slightly. "That noise ain't helping." I say before we both got down.

We walked over as they talked about going to the zombies and shutting it off. The girl started playing a music box thing before she covered it.

I turned, but saw 10,000 leave. I frown, but turned back to the rest. I followed Doc as we got in the SUV and left a bit with Murphy. We can't have Murphy being killed. "I wonder were 10,000 went?" I asked and he nod in wonder.

"Ya. He just left. Don't know where to." He said as he played a game of cards with Murphy. "I wonder how it's going?"

"Nothing blown up... yet."

"8s?"

"Gold fish." I laughed.

"I like how we're just playing a game of cards, while everyone just is working." Doc nod.

"Yup. We got the better end of the stick." I nod as I watched them play.

"First time I saw anyone cheat at gold fish." Doc said once he lost.

"It's a gift. What's taking so long?" He asked and I frown hoping Addy is safe. She's really the only family I have left.

"Full serves is just ain't what it once was." I smiled at Doc. Leave it to Doc to make me feel better. He always made me feel better. He was like a dad to me. He and I are rather close. "Relax Garnet and Warren know what they are doing."

"There's too many zs around. Freaking me out. I got a phobia you know. Ever since I got bitten."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. So these bites-

"Wah... wait. What kind of doctor are you anyways?"

"Not really a doctor. More of ammuture pharmacologist."

"Hmm."

"What about you? How did you get to be the savior of the human race." I laughed watching them go back and forth.

"Really want to know?

"Mmm."

"For a guy who was wrongfully accused, I am actually civilic minded. I volunteered." I roll my eyes knowing that to be a lie. "It wasn't easy, but some body had to do it."

"Man they would have to beat me senseless and strap me down before I ever inject me with a live zombie virus." Doc said and I shook my head at how he believed him.

"That's what you don't know about me. Got to do what you have to do. For the kids." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes. Lie.

"So you got the vacen and then you got bitten?"

"8 times."

"Oh my god."

"If you say so."

"That must have been terrible."

"Must have been. Luckily I blacked out, so I didn't remember any of it. Hammond rescued me. Better late than never I guess. And been on the run ever since."

"And now Hammond is dead too."

"Yup. Good time."

"Shh we got noisy neighbors."

"Then call the others." Murphy said getting panicky.

"You're attracting them!"

"Well get them out of here!"

"Shut up!" I yelled as they started banging on the doors. They started panicking about two of them. I sighed and Doc and I got out. I stabbed one while he did the same. I turned to see Murphy driving away.

More were coming as Doc tried to get one off him. The kid shot with a damn sling shot and started to get them down.

"1060!" He yelled and I laughed

"Damn it Murphey!" I yelled seeing him drive off. "Get back here you coward!" I yelled my temper hitting the extreme.

"Chill girl. Murphy will be-

"I don't give a damn about Murphy. I want the damn truck!" I yelled making him laugh. We saw the gas truck blow up and I look at Doc angry. We storm over there annoyed at the fact of what he just did. We knew it was him. Now we have no damn gas.

I sighed and got into the truck knowing we were going soon. The phone rang near us, but I just ignored it as they answered. We got going with no gas and no 10,000. Where was-

"Here comes the kid!"

"Oh thank god." I muttered.

"I found these." 10,000 said and I giggled at his cuteness.

"Kid you're a god." Doc exclaimed taking them and filling up the truck.

"Well hurrying up." Warren said and Mack, Addy, Doc, 10,00, and I climbed in the back along with the girl. I laughed as 10,00o said how the girl had a finger in her ear. I laughed and laid a head against 10,000 shoulder without thinking and fell asleep. I didn't realize how tired I was until I fell asleep. We're going to be on a long journey.


	4. Chapter 3: Philly Feast

Chapter 3: Philly Feast

I woke up my head on 10k's shoulder and his arm around me. "My arm was falling to sleep." He muttered when he saw my confused face. He smiled down at me. I rubbed my eyes. It was a habit of mine for a long time. It made me childish looking, but it was something I couldn't exactly stop. I sighed.

"Where are we?"

"Philly sweety." It was then that I noticed Mack and Addy watching us. Addy was smiling, but Mack was glaring at 10k. I blushed and pulled away from 10k. 10k took his arm off me blushing slightly.

"Is that what I think it is?" I heard Warren said and I turned and my eyes widen when I saw what they were talking about. There on the back of a truck was the Liberty Bell.

"Wow... Is that really the Liberty Bell?" Mack asked no longer glaring at 10k. 10k, Doc, and I stood to see more clearly.

"Proclaimed liberty through all the land and undo all the habits of there. Ya that's it." Garnet said and I smiled.

"That's so cool." I whispered and I saw 10k smile.

"Ya... it is." He spoke softly to me and I smiled up at him. Since 10k got here I have been happier. We talked a bit, we're always in the back together so we of course talked a lot. He was nice, but quiet. Like me. He and I are so alike.

"Three years of a zombie Apocalypse you think you've seen everything." Doc says getting off the truck with Warren getting out of the truck.

"Well when everything went bad they probably tried to save a little history." Warren said as she walked closer to it.

"Ya well they should have known the only thing you can save is yourself. Let's go." Murphy said making me roll my eyes.

"He's annoying." I muttered and I saw a heart stopping grin come onto 10k's face.

"Ya, but I've seen worst. You think he's annoying you should meet my uncle. He was the worst." He said shaking his head. "Mean bastard." He muttered and I think that part was supposed to be more to himself than to me.

"Hang on. If this thing still has fuel and it does and we can it started then we won't have to worry about being out in the open." Warren said and I nod in agreement.

"I'm all for that." Doc said nodding as he put his hands on the back.

"I'll grab the jumper cable." Mack said jumping off the truck.

"God bless the human race. 99% of that is dead, but there is still one jackass alive with a spray can." Doc says shaking his head. Warren goes to open the door, but a Z is there giving me a jolt and I see everyone go for their weapons, but 10k is faster. 10k pulls out a sling shot and shoots a round rock looking thing at it and it dies.

"1,075."

"Holy hell that was so cool." I say like a little kid on Christmas morning and 10k laughed looking at me. His laugh was so amazing, but his eyes are better. I stared at them for a while before blushing and looking back at the group.

"Thank you." Warren said almost in a whisper before nodding to the others. They work on trying to get it started. Warren, Garnet, and Murphy gets into the new truck.

"We're not really going to California with that Murphy guy are we?" The new girl asked. Doc was driving, while 10k and I sat in the front beside him. Doc said I was small so 10k and I could sit in the front with him while new girl sits in the back. I think it's his subtle hint at saying he wants to ship us together. I think it's annoying how he wants that, but maybe his crazy plan will work... maybe we will end up together. I looked over at 10k and smiled slightly before looking back at the other two.

"That's the plan." Doc said and I could tell he was 100% for this as I was.

"That's crazy." New girl said and I rolled my eyes.

"You gotta have a little fun even in this new world." I say looking over at her.

"This isn't fun." She snapped at me before turning to Doc. "What's so special about him anyways." I rolled my eyes and I could see 10k frowning from the corner of my eye.

"His blood." Doc said ending the conversation. "God!" He yelled as Warren pulled the truck to the side with us and a car drive by. We watch as the bell fell of and rolled over a lot of Zs leaving only their legs.

"Holy Hell!" I screamed jumping in excitement after getting out, having to climb over 10k in a rush to see it more. 10k got out and laughed at me while fixing his hair that I might have messed up a bit.

"That's the most excited I have ever heard you Ro." Addy said and I smiled happily.

"Did you see that!" I yelled making everyone laugh.

"So much for her being quiet." I heard Murphy mummer, but I ignore him.

"Ya. I'd pay money to see that again!" Doc yelled still in the truck. I laughed.

"Same." I said smiling. 10k smiled at me.

"I like hearing you laughing and seeing you smile." He says and I blush.

"Thanks." I say looking down shyly.

"The axis broke." Warren said and I frown.

"Alright everybody get in that truck!" Garnet said to us.

"Let's go Murphy. I'm driving." Warren said and I looked at 10k. He nod and the two of us got in the back of the truck with Addy and Mack again. I sat beside 10k like always.

We stopped for awhile just taking a break. "Enjoy that's the last of the food." Warren said as I looked at the twinki in my hand. Twinkis gross me out... but it's food.

"God I'm so hungry my big guts are eating my little guts. Are you going to eat all of that?" Murphy asked 10k. 10k looked over at him and shoved it into his mouth making me laugh. "Selfish little bastard." I giggled and smiled over at 10k. He just rolled his eyes at me. I handed him mine.

"I hate these. Here?" He looked at me a little shocked.

"How do you not like these?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Addy kind of ruined them for me." I say and I heard Addy laugh.

"Hey you know what-

"Addy we're not mentioning that story." I say and she smiled and held her hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes and looked at 10k. "You should have it. Better than Murphy. All he does is sit on his ass all day. At least you do something and you're our best shooter. So here." He smiled at me and broke it in half.

"In case you change your mind." He says before putting his half in his mouth. I smiled at him and put mine away.

"We need to split up and look for food and water."

"Oh if we can find a two way radio or ah... even a sattalight dish. I can try to contact that citizen Z guy." Addy said and I nod with her.

"That's good. You and Mack do that and the rest of us look for food." Garnet said and we nod. "Doc you take the center, 10k, and Zero. I'll take Warren and Muphy. Stay close everyone. Meet back here in an hour." Garnet said to us before we broke apart.

Doc stood on a dumpster trying to get a dish down. "Hey kid give me a hand with this." Doc said and 10k nod climbing up.

"I don't know why we stopped here in Philly."

"Who cares." I say as I watched 10k's muscles as he struggled to get it off. Shit I need to focus.

"We should have kept going."

"Going where?" Doc asked still trying to get that dish down with 10k. "We need to find a way to communicate with that Citizen dude. And I think Addy can do something with this dish. Who knows maybe we will get lucky and pick up some porn." I rolled my eyes. I knew what porn was, but never watched it. It's about people having sex right?

"Never seen porn." 10k said making me giggle.

"You've never seen porn?" Doc asked shocked.

"Me neither. Heard of it though." I say looking up at them. "I was 13 when this all happened. To young to watch it... I think." I say to them.

"Really? Never?" New girl asked.

"Before my time." 10k said and I smiled. "Is it good?" He asked making me burst out laughing.

"Ya!"

"Eh." Doc said as new girl shrugged in response. "Ya." She said less esthuatic. I see her take of running and I frowned before following her.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled before I was grabbed. I gasped trying to run. We saw Zs and they fired as new girl ran away, ditching me. I struggled trying to get away from them.

(10k's pov)

We got the dish down and started walking down the road. I figure Zero was with the other girl. "Wait so this Rocky dude looses the fight?"

"Ya. Ya, but he sees in loosing, he wins. It's really Zen." I smiled as he uses the word Zen.

"My dad used to say Zen whenever people were panicking." I say smiling before shaking my head and looking back at Doc. "It'd like to see Rocky fight a Z. If he looses he gets eaten." I say and Doc laughs. That was when we saw the girl.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Fine." I frowned down at her.

"Where's Zero?" I say not seeing her with the girl. I figured Zero went with the new girl. I don't know why, but I felt close to Zero. She and I were a lot alike and we got along really easy. She is so cool and... I don't know I guess I just feel a connection with her.

"Finally." Murphy said clearly not hearing me.

"What's wrong?" Doc asked them seeing how upset they were. "Where's Addy?"

"Missing." Mack said making Doc frown along with me.

"Is she?"

"No taken alive."

"What?"

"By humans."

"Who?" Doc and Mack went back and forth before Warren spoke in.

"We thought you may know?" Warren said as Mack cornered new girl.

"Me? Why would I know?" New girl asked looking frightened.

"Do you recognize these guys?" Mack asked showing her an ipad.

"No why would I?" New girl asked, but her tone showed fear and it wasn't from Mack.

"Creep on the left were one of those two guys on the bikers back in Jersey. With your friend Travis." Warren explained not believing her.

"I told you I didn't know that guy and I don't know them either." The girl said before Mack put his hand around her throat and pointed a gun to her head.

"You are going to start telling me the truth right now or I'm going to blow holes in you until you do. Do you understand me?"

"Mack? Mack? Mack put the gun away." Garnet said to him. "Put the gun away." He said before turning to the girl. "You are going to tell us everything you know about these guys right now."

"Or I'll shoot you." Warren said putting a gun to the girl's head.

"I can't go back." She said trying to run. Mack pushed her against the truck.

"Back? Back where?" He asked in a deadly tone. I looked away still worrying about Zero. Was she taken too? "Where is she? Where is she?!" I saw a Z run towards them and so I shoot it making them all turn and looked down shock.

The girl took that time to run. Everyone, but Doc and I follow.

...

"Do you know where Zero is? Do you think she got taken too?" I asked and Doc frowned.

"Ya... Where is that girl?" He asked and I look around.

"What if she's hurt?" I asked worried.

"Relax kid. We'll find her." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and nod.

"Okay."

"Good. Maybe she is with her, but Addy will watch out for her. She's her baby sister. Nothing will happen to Zero. I promise." Doc said and I closed my eyes, but nod.

"Okay." I whisper. "I just... I don't want her getting hurt." He nods at me.

"I know. You like her. I can see it and I know she likes you too. Zero doesn't just open up and talk to anyone. She doesn't say much to anyone." I smiled at the thought. "She'll be okay. I promise."

"This farmer had the smartest pig in the world, Harold. This pig could read and do math. Harold was famous. Then one day the farmer's friend came over and saw Harold tripping around on three legs and says to the farmer, 'hey what happened to poor Harold?' and the farmer says. 'Smart pig like that? You don't eat him all at once.'" He says before laughing and we all glare at him. "What to soon?"

"We didn't start out as cannibals."

"Cannibals? How is that even possible. Everything is infected with the Zombie virus. If you kill it and eat it you get the live virus." Garnet said to Cassandra's response to Murphy.

"It's not like that. We keep them alive. We were just people trying to survive. Tobias saved me at first from the Zs and then from the worst people in humanity. He was a good man. Then his wife got sick. She just couldn't take it anymore and he was never the same after that." She said shaking her head with her arms crossed. "When Black Summer came and everyone else in the world was starving he swore he would do anything that it took us to survive and he did."

"I'm going back for Addy."

"Hold on Mack."

"Garnet don't try to stop me."

"No one is going to try to stop you. We all are going back. We just need a plan." Garnet says to Mack.

"You don't understand these people are worst than Zs. They'll kill all of you!"

"Ya she's right we need to look at the big picture." Murphy says to us while getting off the truck.

"Shut up!" Everyone yells at him making me smile.

"Do you know where they've taken here?" Garnet asked and Warren gave her a look that plainly said tell or else. She gave a nod and just like that we headed for the truck and for Zero and Addy.

...

We arrived at a gate with a bunch of Zs. Garnet was at the gate, while the others where at the truck. I was up in the mountains and had my gun ready waiting for Garnet's signal. He snapped and I shot in the guy's head. The next won't be a head shot. I saw a man come out with Addy and Zero. "God Zero." I whisper. "Don't worry we'll get you out." Zero didn't look like my Zero though. She was in a minny black leather skirt, a black crop top corset tank top, and black stripper leggings, and her combat boots.

I shook my head in disgust hating what they did to Zero. I saw Garnet raised his fingers, but this time he didn't snap. I saw a guy pull a carp and a big ass gun was showed. "Shit." I mumbled looking back into my scoop of my gun at the ready. The man started firing and I ducked down quickly to avoid getting shot. I got back up and readied my gun once more. I look through the scope and waited. I saw Cassandra run in and I saw her get switched out for Zero and Addy. I quickly hurried down the hill and over to them. Zero looked ready to cry. I pulled her to me and headed back to the truck. I draped my coat over her shoulders and held her close. "I'm sorry." I whispered to her. "I should have looked out for you and-

"It wasn't your fault 10k. I saw her run off and so I followed. I got grabbed. It was my fault. Don't blame yourself." She says holding onto me.

...

"Hey we about gave up on you two!" Doc said making Zero give a small smile.

"I actually gave up on you two about an hour ago." Murphy yelled making me glare at him. I walked her to the car and put her up on the hood.

"Thanks." She whispered to me and I nod.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see your ass again." She said as Mack opened the door.

"Let's get out of here guys."

"What!" Zero yelled looking at him. "We can;t just leave her there." She said tearing up again.

"Wait what?"

"Come on."

"We're not leaving her there are we?" Addy asked and Zero shook her head.

"We can't. No one should have to live there. It's not right." She cried. I pulled her off the hood and into my arms. She hugged me crying.

"Addy she lied to us and almost got you killed. Your sister killed."

"We can't just leave her there."

"Come in the truck. We'll talk about this when you're safe."

"I am not going!" Addy said angry.

"He's right. We all almost got killed going back for you."

"Ya she's a freakin cannibal. She got what she deserved."

"She did what she had to do to survive. And you of all people would have done the same."

"Come on Addy is right." They said as Zero cried in my arms.

"Shh it's okay." I whispered to her. "You're safe now and we'll get her back. I promise." I whispered and she nod trying hard to stop crying.

"We can't just leave her back there." Warren said to us. "You men don't know what it's like."

"Oh what is this a chick thing now." Murphy laughed and Zero pulled away and tried to hit Murphy, but I held her back.

"Murphy shut up." I snapped.

"Yes." The girls said and I held Zero to me.

"I want to help her to, but we won't beat a 52 caliber mashion gun. It'll tear us to peices before we even get to the fence." Garnet said. That is when Warren looked at me.

"How good of a shot are you?" She asked and I cocked my gun. I aimed and took out the two Zs coming towards us.

"Pretty good. 10,84 oh ya and a half." Zero smiled at me.

"Okay I have an idea."

...

They called Northern Light and I sat with Zero in the back of the truck. "You okay Zero? They didn't hurt you they did you? Did they?" I asked and she shook my head and smiled.

"No, but it just scared me... My father..." She looked down. "He was an alcoholic. He used to abuse me." She said quietly. She didn't need to tell me more. I knew what she meant.

"I'm sorry Zero." I say pulling her to me. I promise I will never let that happen again." I whispered kissing her temple softly. She blushed and smiled up at me.

"Come on love birds. Time to go." I blushed as Doc said this and climbed up in the back and helped Zero up.

...

Everyone took their positions. Doc went in, while we waited. Everyone was in the car, but Zero and I. I was up in my outpost like before, but Zero was with me to make sure nothing happens. "You know I can protect myself." I said and she laughed.

"Ya, but maybe I wanted to stay with you." I looked over and blush.

"Stop I'm trying to focus." I say smiling slightly.

"Am I distracting you?" She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Zero." I whined and she smiled. "Look here they come. Let me focus." I say setting my gun up and getting ready. I looked through the scope and waited. The truck plowed through the gates and I laughed. "They're making this so cool." She smiled and laughed. I shot my gun and the bullet went through the shooter's through and went out the back before blowing up a gas can.

"Oh my god 10k! That was amazing." I smiled, but then she kissed me. My eyes widen as she pulled away. "Sorry." She blushed. I pulled her back and kissed her again. "10k." She pulled away blushing. "I'm distracting you again." I blushed and cleared my throat before going back to my gun. I saw everyone pile up in the back as the Zs ran after Tobias. I smiled slightly and we got going again.

...

We were in the truck and I fired at the Bell. "My kind of town." Zero smiled at me and I couldn't help, but smile back.

"If anybody asked you were no where near that bell." Garnet said.

"I've always heard Philly was a tough town, but jeez!" Doc said making me smile again.

"Zombies with attitude." I smiled and sat back down taking Zero's hand.

She smiled and laced her fingers with mine before we all fell silent. I'm happy I just got my Zero back.


	5. Chapter 4: Full Metal Zombie

Chapter 4: Full Metal Zombie

I rode in the back. We were just going through Pennsylvania. 10k was shooting down Amish Zombies with his sling shot. "Amish Zombies. Really? Really?" I laughed at my sister.

"They tried to quarantine themselves from the rest of society from spreading the infection." Garnet said and I smiled and looked at 10k standing behind him.

"Nice shot." I whispered in his ear making him blush.

"Zero." He whined. I giggled and kissed behind his ear before listening back with the conversation leaving 10k blushing.

"Best guess I heard was birds. Some kind of parasite piggy back on the bird flue. Stays dormant until you die." Garnet said before Murphy spoke up.

"Take it from somebody who knows first hand. Other than that fact they find brains delicious when it comes to Zombies nobody knows nothing." I shook my head and looked back at 10k.

"We never really talked about those kisses." I said and he looked over at me.

"Do we need to?" He asked taking my hand. I smiled.

"What are we 10k?" I asked confused and he smiled leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"Well if you want I can be your boyfriend." I smiled.

"Hmm and I could be your girlfriend." He nod smiling. I smiled and kissed him quickly. "Good. I like that." I say before Doc spoke up.

"I'm telling you there's nothing. No soul. No brains. No nothing."

"Well they aren't dead. They want something." Cass said. Ever since what happened Addy and I have become close to her. I didn't get my clothes back so now I was in black skinny jeans, luckily I still have my boots, and another white tank top. I also have my gloves still and my belt with the pouches.

"Ya brains."

"You can't want something if you're not conscious if you don't want a soul."

"When my step dad was wounded he wanted me to tie him up before he turned." 10k said making me look over at him shocked. "He asked me to show him Mercy when he died. Shoot the brain you know. I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt him. He was the only father I had. No matter what he became. I stared into his eyes for the longest of time just looking for some sign he was still in there."

"Did you see anything?" Cass asked, but 10k just shook his head.

"What did you do?" Doc asked sorrow in his voice for 10k.

"I killed it."

"Damn kid you had to put down your own step dad?"

"I didn't kill him. I killed it."

"But if it's not alive how did you kill it."

"Piked it right here. My first kill." He said pointing to his forehead. "I always wished he knew. Somehow knew I kept his promise." I wrapped an arm around him hugging him. He wrapped his arm around me.

"He knew 10k. He knew." I whispered and he nod as he drove down the road.

We saw a bug start to follow us. "Human at 6 o'clock." Doc yelled to Warren. "It that more of your human friends?"

"No, something else."

"Up ahead." Mack yelled and we saw a bunch of Zs up ahead. 10k jumped off and ran for the woods.

"Where's he going. Hey kid!"

"10k!" I called, but he was out of hearing shot. I frown and sat back down. "Please don't get hurt." I whispered. Everyone got out ready to pike them.

"Wait somethings wrong." Cas said and I frowned seeing chains.

"She's right look at their feet." I walked closer and frowned.

"Hold it right there." Some of the Zs held up guns. One with a black bandana grabbed me.

"Let go of me." I growled.

"Now dropped your guns or die." He said slipping his hand under my tank top. I struggled against him praying 10k was still around."Right where you stand. Put down the weapons or eat brains. And I'll let go of your little hotty." He said his hand just under my breast. I struggled more.

They got their weapons down and 10k shot one of the Zs. I sighed in relief, but the guy still had a strong grip on me. "God I love that kid."

"We just want the vehicle. Alright. So give us the truck and we'll let the girl go and let you live to die another day."

"Give him the truck." Murphy yelled.

"Don't give him a goddamn thing." Warren yelled back at him.

"Do the math Garnet. We have other priorities. Give him the damn truck."

"Listen to your friend there. Nobody wants to die, but we're taking the truck." The man said laughing slightly.

"Say the word Garnet." Mack said to him as I begged them with my eyes to let me go.

It stayed silent for a long time everyone's gun at each other before Garnet spoke. "Let him have it. The truck."

"Smart move. Alright guys let's go. And leave the junkier. They won't get really far."

"Murphy!" Garnet called making him walk over. I got released and when 10k walked back over I ran into his open arms.

"You okay?" I nod.

"Don't do that again. You worried me." He smiled and kissed my head. We walked over to the car to see one door had fallen off. I rolled my eyes and went over to it.

...

Addy and Mack sat in the front, Warren, Garnet, Cass, and Murphy sat in the car, Doc and 10k was on the back, and I was on the hood with 10k holding onto my thighs so I won't fall. We saw the same group ahead with a family. We got off. "Shit." I muttered. 10k nod in agreement keeping one hand on my back and the other on his gun. We walked over.

"Would it matter if I said don't do this." Murphy said making me roll my eyes.

"Drop your weapons or the first shot takes your head off." Garnet called to the men.

"You heard the man. Drop your weapons." The father said, but there was something up I could tell.

"Now." The men dropped them and I saw other men kneeled down with their hands on the back of there heads. "What is this?"

"A robbery." The father said before shooting all the guys and the kids and wife did the same. "Drop your weapons now. I don't want to have to kill you." Addy groan as they drove off.

"Never get out of the boat." Doc said and I laughed shaking my head at all this. This time Mack and Addy switched with 10k and Doc. I sat on 10k's lap with his gun in my lap and his arms around my waist.

"I like being this close." 10k whispered in my ear and I blushed as I felt him get harder.

"Ya I can tell." I mutter to him. "Mind not being so-

"Shit." I heard him curse and I laughed shifting trying to stop it. "Don't do that Zero." He whispered in my ear and I blushed as red as Addy's hair as I felt him get even harder.

"Hold on!" Doc yelled and we stopped the car. Ahead of us we saw the family all eaten. I looked away in pain.

"Don't look sweety."

"We got to get off this damn road." I smiled at 10k calling me sweety.

"Ya." I said kissing his temple.

...

I laughed as 10k held up the dish and Garnet talked through clowny the french fry guy. "One of our team, Carver the older one jurry rigged the drive through camera."

"Zero Carver?"

"No. Addy Carver, but she's here too."

"Can I say hi?" I blushed and looked over. I saw a frown on 10k's face.

"Okay."

"Hey Zero."

"Um... Hi."

"How is it going down there."

"Um pretty good here. You?"

"Well you know same old same old. What can I do for you guys." I walked off as they got back to talking. I frown and looked at 10k as he muttered to himself.

"What were you saying 10?"

"Nothing." He grumbled. I laughed.

"Jealous." He frown. "10 I like you. I'm dating you." I stood up and whispered in his ear. "And you're the one I think about at night." I could tell he was blushing as I put a hand on his waist.

"You better." I laughed and kissed his temple.

"I do."

"Puppies and Kittens!" Warren yelled.

"We gotta go!" Garnet yelled into the camera.

"Okay. Bye Zero. Call me when you get there." I forced a smile. Before jumping into the truck.

"Someone has a crush." Addy teased.

"Shut it Addy." I say before snuggling up to 10k. "I'm happy just where I am." She smiled at us as Mack glared at 10k, the over protective brother insticts coming through. He has always been like a big brother to me. I smiled and kissed 10k's cheek.

...

We drove through a town with some Zs just all laying around shot. There was a gate ahead and they got off the truck. 10k and I stayed on the truck as a guy called to our guys. Garnet talked to the guy. Doc gave his pills and went in to help the guy inside. We all sat outside.

10k shot some Zs while waiting. I smiled. "Enjoying yourself?" Then we heard screaming making us frown and look up. The group went inside, while 10k and I stayed out to make sure no one went in after them. 10k shot hitting two at once. I smiled and laid down beside him. I kissed him.

"Good job baby." I whispered and he laughed and kissed me back.

"Thanks." He said and I laughed.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around him. "Your so cute." I giggled. He smiled back at me. I ruffled his raven hair. "Did I mention that I love your hair." He smiled at me.

...

I walked back over and saw him smoaking. "10k? You shouldn't smoak." I say trying to grab it.

"Zero." He said and I frowned hearing his warning tone. I frown and sat down.

"10k why are you smoaking?" He sighed and looked down.

"My step dad used to smoak. It helps me concentrate. My pa did to. It makes me think of them. Let's me hope that my pa is still out there." I frown.

"What happened to your dad anyways? If you don't mind me asking."

"My mama dated a redneck back in Georgia. My pa never wanted kids. They never were supposed to have kids, but she got pregnant with me. When she told him he stayed with her just because she convinced him to. He thought he wouldn't be a good father because his dad used to be a beater to him." He said looking down. "His brother was as mean as their dad. Never told him, but my uncle used to hit me whenever my mama and pa weren't around. He talked my pa into ditching us. He left us and my mama and I headed to New York. She married some good guy and he took me in as his own." He said and I frown running my fingers through his hair. "My mama died when I was 13. It was the next time I saw my pa. He left when I was 5. He came back for the funeral and he was supposed to take me in, but... I don't think he wanted me." I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He said hugging me back.

"It's okay. Just my pa left for Georgia he said he was doing this because he thought I was better off with my step dad. He said that I deserved better than him. He said he did love me though. And love is hard with him. He never had such a thing growing up. He said he did love me and that when I was old enough he'd come back. Of course a few months later the zombies came." I sighed.

"You'll see him again 10k."

"My name. My name is Tommy Dixon." He said looking at me. I smiled at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tommy."

"My dad was Daryl Dixon, my uncle was Merle Dixon, my mama was Rosemary Wills, and my step dad was Cliff Wills." I smiled.

"My mama was Lillianne West, my dad was Williams Carver, my brother was Wylliem Carver the 2nd, but he went by Liem, and my sister is Addison Carver. I was going to be a twin, but he didn't make it. Died in child birth. They had to choose which one was going to live and they picked me because I had a better chance." I said looking down. "His name was going to be Christopher."

"I'm sorry Zero." I nod.

"It's okay. My dad was a mean Alcoholic. He raped me ever since I was 3 until he left when I was 7." 10k frown and kissed me.

"I'm sorry Zero. I'll make sure you never have anything like that happen again." I nod and snuggled up to him.

"Tommy..." He looked over at me. "I know we don't really know each other, but..." I looked at him and paused. "I love you." He smiled and kissed me deeply and passiant.

"I love you too." He whispered.

We saw the group coming out, but no Doc. "Where's Doc?" I asked scared.

"What happened to Doc?" 10k asked. They just sighed.

"He didn't make it." We looked at each other and looked down upset.

"Wooh. Is that. Mack said making me look over to where he was looking.

"It's Doc." We look down. Tears in my eyes.

"Someon gotta-

"I'll do it." Warren said aiming her gun. "Steven Doc Bec I give you Mercy." 10k looked down sad. They were close. He was like another father to 10k. Warren fired, but it hit him in the shoulder.

"What the hell Warren you trying to kill me?" We looked up shocked.

"You're alive?"

"Damn straight I'm alive!" We laughed and I jumped off and hugged him.

"We thought you were dead."

"Well so did I. So dumb skull through a guarnade in an air shaft I was stuck in." I smiled tears rolling down my face as he hugged me back. "Why are you crying sweety."

"I thought you were dead." He laughed and nod.

"Don't worry you could never kill me." He said before looking back at the group.

"Here." Warren said holding up a cloth.

"Well let's get going."

"Give me a kiss baby." He said to Warren making us laugh. I hoped back up.

"We all were worried about you." I whispered to Doc as I looked at 10k. I sat beside him and Doc smiled.

"Don't worry kid I am alive." He said hugging me.

"I want to dedicate this song to Zero Carver where ever she is." I frowned looking at the radio.

"That guy is starting to scare me." I say and 10k glared at the radio.

"He seriously needs to stop." He said to me and I nod.

"I say next time we get to a camera we should just have him watch us kiss." He laughed and kissed the tip of my noes.

"Ya."

"You know kid I was thinking about your step dad and how you were wishing he could know what you did and giving him mercy like you promise." Doc said and we looked over at him.

"Ya."

"I just want you to know. Your step dad knows what you did for him and that you did the right thing, keeping your promise."

"Thanks." 10k nod as Doc spoke. 10k turned to me and pulled me to him with tears in his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered to him before falling asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Zombie

Chapter 5: Home Sweet Zombie

We had stopped at a small house. It was a nice white one with a nice green grass fence, a white piked fence, and nice flower beds. It was like the average Joe household family house. My sister was outside playing with Mack, while Warren and Garnet stood in the kitchen making coffee. Doc and Murphy were playing cards at the dining room table, Cassandra was sleeping on the couch, and I sat on 10k's lap as he looked through a magazine. I was slowly falling asleep on his lap. He had one arm around my back and the other stretched out holding the magazine. I had my head resting in his neck and my body slumped into him with my right hand resting on his chest. "Close your eyes if you're tired sweety." I smiled and did just that before the radio came on.

"Hold on. He's back on." Garnet said and I sighed rubbing my eyes like a small child trying to stay awake. 10k smiled down at me, but didn't put his magazine down. I listened as Citizen Z talked about tornadoes coming. Addy and Mack headed upstairs right after the announcement ended. Garnet and Warren went outside to take their shift.

"You can sleep now." He said and I giggled softly before closing my eyes and going to bed. I could hear Addy laughing running upstairs. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't get any sleep with those two." I grumbled and 10k laughed before he put the magazine down. He moved me off his lap and went over to pull the blanket more on Cass. I wasn't worried. I knew he didn't like Cass like that. They were just good friends. He went and pulled it up slightly, but Cass stabbed the blanket with a knife her eyes opening up wide.

"The blanket... I was just. Sorry." He said before standing up. Cass put the knife back down. He backed up and sat with me again.

I could hear Murphy talking about being careful of Cass. Doc said how he'd hate it even more if they were to breed 10k and I because I was even more ruthless. I rolled my eyes. "Will you two stop talking about our sex life!" I snapped making 10k turn red and Doc and Murphy laughing.

I rolled my eyes and sat up yawning. "I give up. Sleep is never going to come to me." I say before jumping ten feet in the air from the thunder.

I started getting flashbacks of killing my brother bringing me to tears. "Zero?" 10k questioned.

"Puppies and Kittens coming! Everyone in the back!" Warren yelled and I wiped my eyes before running after everyone. 10k took my hand looking at me worried slightly.

"I'm fine." I whispered as I got into the back of the truck.

...

We stopped to search cars and get gas as I sat in the back frowning. I couldn't stop thinking about my brother. "Zero are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine 10k." I whispered before Addy walked over.

"You too huh?" She whispered and I nod. She jumped up and pulled me too her. "The thunder did it." She said before getting back into the truck.

"Zero you're worrying me." 10k said as we took off only to stop at a sign that said castle point. We turned down that road after seeing how bad the storm was the other way.

"I'm fine 10k... the thunder just made me think about my brother." I whispered. Without another word he pulled me to him holding me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as everyone stopped and got out. He stood up on the roof with his gun to watch over everyone. He held my hand looking down at me. "Just block it out... I have to do it at times with my step dad." He said and I smiled up at him slightly.

"I'm good 10k... I just need a break." He nod letting my hand go to put both hands on his gun.

"I'm sure tornadoes aren't supposed to look green. I only saw them on the tv." Cass said making me look over. I hated storms so much. When I was 5 my father locked me out of the house during a very bad thunder storm and by the time my mom found me I was balling my eyes out. hated them ever since.

"I don't like tornadoes and I don't think they like me either." Doc said making me laugh a watery laugh.

"You sure you're good Z?"

"Ya... I just really am terrified of lightning." 10k nod before jumping down as we started down the road again. We stopped at a nice brick building and we all got off the truck.

"10k come on! Zero keep up!" My sister yelled as she ran for the door. I ran behind 10k as the wind blew my hair every which way. We stopped and looked for a way in as 10k and I kept watch. Soon Warren got the door unlocked and we walked in. Addy and Mack started upstairs as we took the downstairs. We found nothing and I was glad to hear no thunder here.

"You okay?" I nod.

"Ya much better without the thunder." I said as Doc headed upstairs to take care of a guy who was bleeding to death. I was told he was pretty bad off.

We finished up the area sweep and sat in the living room. "The kitchen was well stocked up." 10k said as he walked in.

"The water and canfood, but no medicins supplies or batteries." I say beside him looking still slightly frightened of the storm.

"We need to get out communications up. You two go out into the neighborhood and see what you can find, but don't go far. Be sure to get back before the storm hit." Garnet said as I walked out with 10k.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." 10k said making me smile softly.

"Thanks 10k... I'm just really scared of storms." I say as I looked up at the stormy sky. I saw a flashback of my brother coming to me, but 10k got me out of it.

"Ignore it Ze. It wasn't your fault. You did what you had to." He said and I took a deep breath before nodding.

"I know."

...

We walked down the streets as the storm worsen. "We're not going to make it back!" 10k yelled over the storm leaving me shaking. "It's going to be okay Zero! Just head for the car! I promised to protect you and I am damn well keeping my promises!" He yelled before pulling me to a small car we saw parked on the street. The tornado was getting worst. We climbed into the front, but the storm was picking up.

We looked at each other, tears in my eyes and fear in his. "We're going to make it through this Zero! I promise!" He yelled and I nod as he took my hand.

The wind picked up and I felt fear consume me. The car started lifting in the air making us climb into the back. He laid on top of me keeping his feet and hands pressed against the doors. "Hold onto me Zero! No matter what! Don't let go!" He yelled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

The car rolled before finally falling to the ground. I opened my eyes staring into the deep green ones of 10k. "We made it Zero." He whispered. "Just like I prom-" I cut him off as my lips grabbed onto his. We just lived through all of that and 10k was beside me the whole time. I flipped us over kissing him deeply. At first he was left stunned before he started kissing me back. I pulled away and pulled the tank top over my head. "Zero are you sure?" He whispered as his eyes zeroed in on my chest. I had a plain white tank top on that pushed my c cup boobs slightly.

"Yes 10k." I whispered kissing his neck. "I'm sure."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to-

"10k we just survived a bloody tornado. A frecken Z tornado." I say pulling away and looking down at him. "And all I want right now is to be with you. The guy I love." He smiled and laid me back down on the seat as he pulled his shirt off. He had a lot more on than me with all his padding. He took it all off leaving him in his cargo pants and boots. I smiled before sitting up slightly and undoing my bra. I let it fall and I saw 10k stop breathing as he looked me over. He leaned down kissing up my stomach making me moan and throw my head back. He smiled against my skin as neared my chest. He kissed both of boobs leaving me blushing before he, almost hesitantly, licked them. My eyes widen slightly and he looked down worried.

"Do you not like-

"10k shut the hell up and just kiss me." He smiled and did just that as I pulled at his pants unable to get them off. "10k." I whined. He just smiled and undid he buckle before sliding his bands down his toned legs. I saw the bulge in his boxers leaving me breathing heavily.

"Are you sure about this Zero?" He asked seeing me breathing heavily. I nod slightly as my hands traced the lower area. I saw him blush before he too pulled my pants down. We didn't want to pull them all the way down in case we had to get dressed quickly. He smirked at my underwear and I only blushed. They were white with pink bunny rabbits and pink bows.

"They were all that were there! Shut up!" I snapped and he just laughed.

"I think they're cute." He says before pulling down my legs. My eyes locked with his as he pulled his boxers down. "I... I never did this before." He whispered and I could hear the nerves coming into his voice.

"Neither did I." I whispered looking up at him. "Don't worry. First times aren't supposed to be the best." He nod shyly before he pushed in. I gapsed throwing my head back as tears started in my eyes.

"Zero?!" 10k yelled worried.

"It's okay... just gotta get used to it." I whispered and he kissed my tears away.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was going to hurt you. I would have went slower. I'm so sorry-

"It's okay 10k. The pain surpassed." He looked at me worried, but I just smiled at him. He looked still unsure so I flipped us over slightly. "Don't worry. You won't break me." I whispered in his ear as I started to ride him. He groan throwing his head back as I moaned. "Fuck Tommy." I moan making him dig his nails into my ass as I went up and down on him.

He flipped us back over the exity getting to him as his eyes clouded over with lust. He pushed harder into me and went fast. My legs were shaking as he went harder. I wrapped my legs around his after kicking my jeans off. It gave him a deep access point leaving me breathless. I dug my nails into his back as I saw only white. I climaxed as did he. I gasped once it was over.

"I... I love you." Tommy whispered in my ear as he kissed me. "I've never experience something so fucken wonderful." He mumbled and I could hear the grogginess in his voice. We needed to get back. There was no time to fall asleep. They're going to worry.

"I love you too, but... But we gotta head back Tommy." He nod into the croak of my neck before getting back up and getting dressed. I got dressed and wince slightly.

"You okay?"

"Ya just a little sore." Tommy smiled as if happy he was the cause of it before frowning again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine." I whispered kissing him before we got out.

10k closed the car door and we both looked up at the sky. It was a perfectly blue color now. We started back for the house hand in hand. Both of us smiling ever so slightly. As we neared the house we saw it was in ruins. "Oh god Zero!" Addy said pulling me into her arms.

"I'm okay Addy. Really." I say smiling and blushing slightly. 10k looked down blushing.

"Ya... I kept her safe." He mumbled before we got into the truck. Addy raised her eyebrows at me, but I just smiled and got into the back of the firemen truck with 10k. 10k wrapped an arm around me to keep me from falling. "I love you." He whispered once more and I only smiled as we took off down the road.


	7. Chapter 6: Resurrection Z

Chapter 6: Resurrection Z

We all stood by the truck as we waited for Murphy to hurry up peeing. Doc and Warren stood to the left of the truck, Garnet and Cass standing to the right of the truck, 10k and I sat on the tailgate while it was put up, and Addy sat on the rim of the right side. "No Zs in sight." Mack said before climbing over and sitting on the left side of the truck.

"Anybody else worried about Mr. Sunshine out there?" Doc asked. I just smiled.

"I'll worry about him when the world gets taken over by zombies... oh wait." Addy laughed and shook her head at me and 10k smiled.

"I know he's looking worst." Garnet said.

"Hey he was pretty creepy to start with." Warren said and I smiled placing my head on 10k's shoulder. 10k glanced down at me before wrapping an arm around me.

"Come on guys. Give him a break." Addy said. "It's the apocalypse nobody looks their best." I smiled and shook my head. Nice Addy. "You know. It's like one long bad hair day." She said and I nod in agreement.

"Speaking about hair. What's with all the bald patches?" Mack asked and I frowned.

"He really does look like he's turning z on us." I said.

"Maybe that vaccine is like zombie chemo." My eyes widen as I held my hair making everyone laugh. "Oh relax. Your hair will be fine." She said shaking her head at me. 10k smiled looking ready to just laugh at me. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and bit my tongue.

"10k." I said with a pout. "My tongue hurts now." I mumbled. 10k smiled and whispered in my ear.

"If you want, I can make it feel better later." He said sending shivers all over my body. I saw Addy give me a knowing look, which caused me to blush.

"Maybe the vaccine isn't working." 10k said seriously. I frowned and held onto him worried. Murphy glanced back at us and we all looked away.

"What do you think doc?" Garnet asked.

"I've seen zs look better than him." He said before giving me look and I smiled.

"Will he make it to California?" Garnet asked. Making sure to keep our voices down just in case.

"If we haul ass." Doc said shrugging.

"If he goes zombie... we might have to put him down."

"Dibs on piking him."

"Call piking him." Warren and I say together. She glanced at me.

"First one able to do it, gets it." She said and I nod making them laugh.

"If he turns, piking him is the least of our problems." Garnet says and I sighed.

"Peachy." I muttered and 10k kissed my temple.

"What?" Murphy asked turning around.

"Pit-stop over. Let's get moving."

"I have enormousness blatter, sue me." He said and I rolled my eyes.

10k and I get in the truck's bed with Addy and Mack as the rest get inside the truck. "Man I sure could use some of those city canned barbucude ribs right about now." Doc said and I groan.

"Doc please. I'm starving." I said and 10k gave me a sympathetic smile before kissing me. He has gotten a lot better about not being embarrassed to show affection to me in public. He's better with PDA over all. I smiled and snuggled into his lap making him laugh.

"So... what really happened when you guys went out in that storm?" Addy asked making 10k and I blush.

"Shut up, Ads." I said and she rolled her eyes as I snuggled more into 10k burying my face into his chest. As we rode down the street 10k pulled away and stood up. I glanced over to see a z. I rolled my eyes and Addy smiled at me. Taking this chance to talk to me without 10k around she sat beside me.

"Truth, Zero." Addy said and sighed.

"We..." I blushed. "We knew we wouldn't make it back in time so 10k said we should stay in a car for the time being. The storm got worst so we climb into the back. He held me through the storm and... when it was over." I blushed crimson. "We um... we slept together in the back." Addy's eyes widen.

"Awww my baby sister is all grown up." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Ads." I mumbled before looking up at 10k. He shot both Z's head.

"1,054." He said I smiled at him.

"You really like him, don't you?" Addy asked and I nod.

"I love him, Addy. He's sweet to me and caring. He's over protective and I love him." She smiled at me. 10k came and sat down beside me once more. I snuggled into him once more. We got up and when we came to the town. We stood up and my eyes widen.

"Surrender all weapons, are they serious?" 10k asked me and I shrugged.

"Looks like." Mack said and Addy frowned.

"I don't like this." 10k whispered before we started pulling up.

"Stop right there, this is aprivate compound." A woman said with two other guys pointing guns at us. "I'm gonna have to ask you to turn around and go back the way you came." She said and Garnet got out holding his hands up.

"I'm looking for major Williams." He said as 10k wrapped his arm around me protectively. I saw Addy nod at him, which told me she accepted him to take care of me. "Jo Williams."

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm sergeant Charlie Garnet of Nation Guard. We known each other going back pre-Z." He said and the group looked at each other. "Wait there, your crew stays in the truck." She said and I glanced at 10k.

"I really don't like this." He whispered.

"Don't worry, 10. We can trust Garnet." I said and he nod.

"They try to get out or we see a weapon, we'll fire." She said and he nod at us. A guy came out and looked at Garnet.

"Well holy shit." He said to Garnet. "It's the ghost of Charlie Garnet. Never expected to see you again. At least not alive." He said sounding surprised. He must be Williams.

"Hey Jo." Garnet said. "Didn't expect to see you again either. Looks like we're both still standing." He said and I frowned. I am getting a bad feeling about this place. It seems... too perfect.

"Looks like. Last time I saw you, you were pulling my ass out of a ditch full of Zs."

"Just returning the favor. How many Zs we killed that day?"

"Not enough." Williams said sounding sad.

"Do you mind?" Garnet asked indicating his hands.

"Stand down." He said and they all put their weapons down. "You're the first person I've seen from before. How the hell have you end up here?" He asked and I glanced at 10k who stood at the ready to draw his gun if need be.

"I'm actually on a mission for the government. If you can believe that." Garnet said.

"If it was anybody else, but you I wouldn't."

"We came from New York. Hasn't eaten in a few days."

"New York?" Williams asked sounding surprised. "Haven't seen anyone east of the Mississippi for a year. How many of there are you?" He asked.

"9 including a doctor." Garnet said.

"A real doctor?" Williams asked.

"Sort of. He watched a lot of ER." I giggled. Doc held his arms out of the truck with his upper body and gave a smile.

"Alright. Come inside and tell me your story. We'll get you some food, but the truck stays outside. let them in and of course you'll have to check your weapons." He said.

We walked in and everyone was searched. 10k was next and he had a lot on him. I wasn't much better. I stepped up and put my AR on the counter, my 23 throwing knives from my pouch, a dagger from one boot, a dagger from another, a dagger from in my pocket, another in my pocket, another in my back pocket, one more in my other back pocket, one tucked inside my jeans, and 33 throwing stars from in my pouch along with my pocket knife. They scanned me and got it to ring. I rolled my eyes and took the small knives from my bra. I saw 10k glanced at me surprised. I rolled my eyes. "I better get these back." I said to the guy. "Or else all of these will end up in you." I snapped. Warren hid a smile. I stood by 10k who wrapped an arm around me.

"Now I wished I could search you." I blushed and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hush Tommy." I whispered and he smiled kissing my temple.

When we finished with all that we got given a tour and food. I sat by 10k and I ate my grapes. 10k smiled and bit into his bread. I picked up a grape and fed him making him laugh and kiss me. Doc watched with a smile. 10k gave me a grape and I bit his finger making him give me a look. I laughed. "Pay back's a bitch." I said and he glared playfully at me.

"You're a bitch." He said and I smiled. He glanced over and saw the girl wonder off.

"Go." I whispered and he nod standing up.

"Dude. Dude slow down. They're not going to take it from you." Addy said as she watched Mack stuff his face. I ate from both 10k's and mine plate and Doc shook his head at me.

"What I don't want food going to waste."

"Ya, but 10k will be mad if-

"Doc, the day 10k gets mad at me is the day I die from getting bit by a Z." I said and Doc gave me a not amused smile. I shrugged. "Look 10k's cool with it. Knowing him he would have given me half his food anyways. He's the type that rather starve then have me starve." I said and Doc smiled.

"Sounds like a good kid."

I went back to rest in a bunk for a few hours. I was sleeping when 10k barged in. "Tommy I'm trying to-

"Zero get up." 10k said not even being nice about it. He threw my shoes at me, luckily I caught them.

"Tommy what's going-

"Zero/ We need to get out of here. Get your shoes on." I looked at him unsure before pulling my boots on. I tied them quickly and grabbed my gloves.

"What's going on, Tommy?" I asked as he lead me out of the building.

"Zs are taken over." My eyes widen.

"How?"

"A girl from that cult killed herself to turn, along with the other two guys." He said as he pulled me out of the building and to the doors. It was barricaded, but I heard banging.

"Tommy." He nod and we quickly moved the stuff. Our group ran out and closed the doors.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Mack asked.

"I've been using the roofs to move." Tommy said as Addy hugged me.

"I thought you got killed. I couldn't find you and-

"Shh Addy, I'm fine. I went back to rest and 10k found me. I'm fine." I assured and she nod.

"The freaks in the compound are armed." 10k said.

"Murphy?" Warren asked.

"Haven't seen him." 10k answered honestly. He held my hand tightly. He refused to let go, not wanting to be separated from me.

"We need weapons, then we'll find Murphy. Let's go." Garnet said as he lead the way. We went after him, but saw a bunch of the freaks. 10k grabbed my hand and the two of ran off, just missing the shots.

We made our way through the building and killed every Z we got to. We got to a window and 10k readied his gun. "10k?" I asked as I put the last of my weapon in it's place. We watched as Murphy made an idiot of himself. "How..." I asked as he put his finger in the Z's mouth.

"Let's get the truck."

We got the truck and everyone's weapons. We pulled up and everyone got in. Garnet died and we had to pull Warren back. We drove off, but Warren made us stop. She went for 10k's gun and he gave her a look. "10k give her your gun." He gave me a look and I raised an eyebrow challenging him. He gulped and handed his gun off looking slightly terrified of me. I nod.

"Good choice." Addy gave a small smile.

Warren shot his gun after saying, "Charles Garnet, I give you mercy." She fired and he fell dead. She went and fired at the fucked up priest too. He turned and started killing them. She handed the gun back and 10k held it to him as if it was his baby. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a gun, Tommy-

"My pa..." He trailed off and I looked at him confused. "It was the only thing my pa gave me. He gave it to me on my tenth birthday. The last time I saw him." 10k whispered. I squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry." He gave me a small smile.

"I love you Zero." He said and I smiled back.

"I love you too Tommy Dixon."


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome to the Fu-Bar

Chapter 7: Welcome to the Fu-Bar

I sat in the back of the truck as 10k held me. "I'm 16 today." I whispered, but they all heard me.

"Today? Really?" Addy asked shocked. "Where are the days going." She whispered. "I can't even remember my sister's birthday." I looked down.

"It's fine. I had wished last year that 16 would be the year this all ended." 10k held my hand as the truck stopped. We all got out and it was steaming.

"Radiator?" Mack asked.

"Ya." Doc said.

"Fixable?" Mack asked as 10k climbed underneath the truck.

"Don't know." Doc said as Mack and him looked into the front of the truck.

"Jeeze if only we had a mechanic." Murphy said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and walked away not wanting to hear anymore.

"Hey Tommy?" I asked.

"Ya?" His voice came from underneath.

"You think you're going to find your dad someday?" I asked.

"I... I don't know, Zero. I don't even know if I want to." He said and I sighed.

"Tommy, he's-

"I found a leak in the radiator hose." He said to the group. "Taped it up a little bit, but were not going any where unless we get some water in there." He said coming out from the truck to the front. I walked over.

Doc poured all of the water in. "I'll drive." 10k said and I raised an eyebrow. He's 16 like me. That means when all this happened he was only 13 like me. Can he drive?

"Knock yourself out kid." Doc said and I bit my lip.

"Don't knock us out with you." I mumbled before climbing into the truck. 10k sat in the driver seat, with Doc, Cass sat behind Doc, Murphy behind 10k, and me in the middle of Doc and 10k. He put it in gear and took off.

"Wow easy there kid." Doc said as 10k went waaaay to fast. i put my seat belt on nervously. "Easy. Who taught you how to drive?" Doc asked.

"Uh... no one." He said and I sunk into my seat.

"Please don't kill us, 10k." I said and everyone got their seat belts on.

"Hands on the ten and the two." Doc commanded. "And easy on the gas." He said and 10k did as he was told.

We drove for a bit, 10k enjoying it fully. "Go right." Murphy said when we came to a split.

"Why right?" Doc asked.

"Why not?" Murphy asked and I shrugged. 10k was doing a lot better. Scaring me less to. He wasn't that bad of a driver once he gets the hang of it. He drove right and we saw signs.

"No Zs, that's a good sigh." Doc said and we saw a sign that read gun show. "Getting interesting." I smiled. "Liquor now you're talking." Doc says with a smile. "Murphy, we're gonna have to let you navigate more often. Congratulation kid you are now the designated driver." Doc said and everyone laughed. I smiled and kissed 10k's cheek making him turn red and everyone laugh harder.

"What's that mean?" 10k asked referring to what Doc said before.

"It means step on it." Doc said and I giggled. Everyone laughed and 10k stepped on it quickly.

We pulled up to the place. It looked cool. "Stop." A guy said. 10k stopped rather badly. "You all armed?" The guy asked.

"Obviously." Cass said.

"Good. We don't have time to babysit everyone." The guy said and I rolled my eyes. We took off once more and found parking.

"Guns and liquor. What could go wrong?" Murphy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Someone say liquor?" Warren asked and we all glanced back at her.

We got out and all headed for the gun show. "Welcome to S and S. The finest gun show in the west. entree fee is 7." She said.

"7 what?" Doc asked.

"Bullets, oxy, or whatever fun time substance you have." She said.

"Well I think I got some crystal back in the truck." Doc said and I rolled my eyes. "It's the good stuff too."

"Back off with the glenser bowl meth." A guy said pushing his hat from off his face. "We only take genuine mind slipping take you out of this beautiful apocalypse and hell meth." The guy said standing.

"Well slap my ass and call me sally. If it ain't sketchy McClay." He said and my eyes widen.

"Sketchy?" I hugged him and he hugged back. He was awesome. Great guy. He worked the market way back before Murphy entered our lives.

"How did you get way out here?" Doc asked.

"Heh we traded our way up in the world. Here." He said and lead us away. "See Zombies move in mysterious ways. We were on our last legs when we came upon this sweet weaponry under attack." He said and I smiled. "We gave the former owner's mercy and in return they gave us this wonderful vehicle with enough gas to get us here from Kansy." I smiled. He held Doc and I back. "Hey Skeethy look what the living dead brought in!" He yelled.

"Doc! Zero!" Skeethy yelled and I smiled. These two were our best friends... sort of... back at our old camp. "I heard you, Doc were toast back in blue sky." He said as we walked over. "Don't just stand there. Come in here. We need another sucker." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut it Skeethy." I said and he smiled at me.

"Oh bite me Skeethy." Doc said. Sketchy showed them the new Z wacker as I hugged Skeethy.

"Been forever darling." 10k came over and wrapped a possessive arm around me.

"Ya it has been. 10k this is my old friend, Skeethy. Skeethy this is my boyfriend 10k." I said and Skeethy nod.

"Nice to meet ya kid. Happy to see little old Zero here finally found someone she can stand for longer than an hour other than family of course." I rolled my eyes. "After all she stabbed me after a few hours."

"Ya well you're annoying." I said and he laughed. 10k gave a small smile, but I could tell he didn't like how close Skeethy and I are.

"I gotta go." I told him before leading 10k away. "Don't get all jealous 10k, I wouldn't for a freak like him." I said and 10k cracked a smile. "He's cool to hang out with, but he's a freak. Trust me 10k it's only you." I say kissing him. He smiled and kissed me back. We pulled away just as Sketchy was explaining the gun show.

"What's the prize?" 10k asked with his arm around my waist.

"Hey Skeethy show him the prize." He said and they came back with a gun and 10k went all gun crazed. I rolled my eyes. He went right into wanting to sign up.

"Good luck, 10k. I need to keep an eye on Warren." He frowned.

"You not gonna watch me?" He asked and I sighed.

"I would love to Tommy, but I need to keep an eye on Warren. Plus we both know that you'll win." I said and he smiled. "When you win I'll give you a prize." I said and he smiled. I kissed his lips.

"You better." He whispered his hands going down my sides.

"See you after, Tommy." He nod and I kissed his lips before he walked off. I sighed and went and sat next to Warren. She kept drinking, so I didn't worry much.

If she's drunk then so be it. She isn't causing no harm. "You lost someone? Seems like it's all we been doing these days. Makes you wonder if it's even worth being around people anymore." I looked away. "Was it family? Ya that's what I thought. You're gonna need a few more of these." The guy said and I saw Warren sigh before drowning her drink. She needs this.

I walked out and headed for the gun show. Warren was doing okay on her own. "He's still in it?" Doc and I asked.

"Oh ya." Cass said. I smiled.

"That's my baby." I said with a smug smile.

"Alright we got three contestants left!" Sketchy yelled through the cone. "Let's up the ampy! Let's take them out 500 yards!" I watched as 10k flirted with the girl and rolled my eyes. He was getting back at me for Skeethy.

I glanced over to see more Zs coming from the sides. "Zombies! Zombies inside the perimeter!" Skeethy yelled.

"Alright listen up people, we need some people to go and check and clean up the Zs and check the perimeter." Sketchy yelled.

"Look people nobody is going to win anything unless we stop these Zs from spoiling our fun." He said and people headed off. I stayed with 10k.

"He's doing good." Cass said and I nod.

"Damn straight." I said and smiled at my Tommy. I watched as a judge Z shoots. He hit perfectly, but the girl hit right through his hole Tommy made. I glared darkly at the girl. Bitch.

I went and knelled beside 10k. "You can do it, Tommy. I believe in you." I whispered and he smiled.

"Good luck." I said giving him a quick kiss. He shot all the group, but the driver got killed. Tommy gave him mercy and I smiled as he won.

"Nice job kid, now let's get your prize and get out of here." Doc said and I glanced at the girl.

"You did good." I told her before turning to 10k. "Congrats, you did great sweetheart." I say kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back.

"Thanks Zero." I smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go get your gun." I say and he nods.

10k got his gun and we headed out. We ran and 10k and the girl shot Zs left and right. "I'm getting low on ammo." The girl said.

"Me too." Tommy said back and I took my gun off my shoulder.

"I'm not. I got this. Go on ahead." I said and Tommy looked at me shocked. "Go Tommy." I said and the two ran off, while I shot down a bunch. I saw the girl's father almost getting killed and shot the Z for her.

"Thank you." She said and she nod. 10k handed her his gun. Knowing she could use that. She kissed his cheek and I held back my jealousy. He loves me. No need to worry.

"Come on Zero." He said pulling me along.

We fought off Zs only to have 10k pinned. Shit. "10k!" I yelled unable to shoot, but the girl shot him for us. I sighed in relief. As soon as the Z fell I hugged 10k. He hugged back, both of us thanking him, and the two of us were pulled back by Doc and we headed off down the road. "You scared me to death, 10k." I said and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm okay, Zero. I'd never leave you." He whispered. I cleaned his face and kissed his lips.

"I love you so much." I said and he smiled back.

"I love you too." He said the both of us knowing just how much we needed each other.


End file.
